Première rencontre avec un félin caractériel
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Le premier avis de Squalo concernant Besta était qu'il était loin d'être impressionnant, mais qu'il avait bien le fichu caractère de Xanxus. Sale bête.


**Titre : **Première rencontre avec un félin caractériel

**genre :** humour/fluffy

**rating :** K+

**résumé :** Le premier avis de Squalo concernant Besta était qu'il était loin d'être impressionnant mais qu'il avait bien le fichu caractère de Xanxus. Sale bête.

**note :** Si longtemps sans poster ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, mais j'ai pris le temps de tout lire. Ce sont autant de petits rayons de soleil dans un quotidien un peu morose. Aussi, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira ^^.

* * *

><p>Squalo sourit avec satisfaction. Sa boîte-arme se développait bien et donnait de vigoureux coups de queue dans sa baignoire.<p>

Ils venaient juste de les recevoir. Dans le but de développer une parfaite symbiose psychique avec leur propriétaires, celles-ci leur étaient données bébé. Avec un traitement correct et nourries régulièrement, elles atteignaient leur forme adulte en un peu moins d'une semaine. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu les avoir complètes directement, mais leur maniement n'aurait pas été aussi simple et en tant que Varia, ils se devaient d'avoir un contrôle parfait de leurs armes.

Squalo avait reçu un requin. L'animal parfait pour lui. Solide, rapide, destructeur. A terme, il mesurerait plus de deux mètres, mais pour le moment, il arrivait tout juste à atteindre quarante centimètres du bout du nez à l'extrémité de la queue. Le commandant Varia aurait aimé continuer à passer plus de temps avec sa future boîte-arme, mais malheureusement, il avait du travail. Il avait donc laissé le petit squale dans l'eau de sa baignoire – pourvu qu'il n'en fiche pas partout par terre – et se dirigeait maintenant vers le bureau de Xanxus pour récupérer des papiers.

Il passa devant la porte de Levi d'où un crépitement électrique s'échappait. Logique pour le gardien de la foudre. Néanmoins, Squalo devait admettre qu'il n'avait aucune idée des autres animaux de ses collègues. Peut-être le pervers électrique avait-il reçu un chien. Ça collait assez bien avec son caractère de lèche-bottes de Xanxus. Avec son bon goût habituel, Lussuria devait avoir reçu un coq ou un flamand rose. Quant à Bel... Quel animal prétentieux et orgueilleux pouvait-il bien avoir reçu ? De l'avis de Squalo, un rat était très représentatif du prince, mais peut-être celui-ci avait-il opté pour un lévrier ou un guépard. Et pour finir, Xanxus...

Squalo s'arrêta une demi-seconde, pensif. Sa terreur de Boss, avec son caractère épouvantable et ses siestes à heures fixes. Quel animal avait-il reçu ? Un demi-sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'assassin. Probablement un ours. Oui, un truc solitaire, agressif et impressionnant. Et puis, le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Xanxus ressemblait à un ours mal léché.

Il était arrivé devant la porte. L'animal devait probablement être dans le bureau, aussi, Squalo ouvrit la porte avec précautions. Xanxus n'était pas là. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux tirés.

– Miaou, émit faiblement une forme sur le bureau.

Les yeux de Squalo s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Un chat? Il écrasa l'interrupteur et s'avança dans le bureau pour voir de plus près l'animal qui brillait tout doucement sur la table de travail.

Ce n'était pas un chat. C'était un lionceau, qu'il venait de déranger en pleine sieste. L'assassin sourit, amusé. Un lion, oui. C'était bien leur boss aussi. Un animal costaud qui envoyait ses subordonnés chasser pour lui et se servait en premier. Le roi des animaux.

Les yeux rouges encore ensommeillés le fixèrent avec colère. Les flammes du ciel qui sortaient des oreilles du lionceau s'illuminèrent brièvement. L'animal ouvrit la gueule pour émettre un rugissement, laissant s'échapper à la place un petit couinement aigu. Squalo ne put se retenir de les chatons miaulent, y compris les petits des plus gros félins de la planète. En fait, s'il avait été une femme, il aurait trouvé le lionceau terriblement mignon avec ses grands yeux, ses grosses pattes et ses tentatives ratées de rugir. L'inverse de Xanxus.

– Couip! protesta la boîte-arme, furieuse.

Squalo sentit une onde de très faible intensité le traverser. Ainsi, le cri du mini-lion cachait une arme. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que le petit animal pouvait faire, c'était couiner d'un air méchant en étant totalement mignon. Le Varia avança sa main gauche avec précaution.

– Miiaaa! grogna l'animal en montrant les crocs, dans ce qui serait plus tard un terrifiant rugissement.

Non, décidément, Squalo ne parvenait pas à prendre au sérieux les miaulements menaçants. Se retenant de rire, il laissa le lionceau attraper sa main artificielle. Les dents se refermèrent sur le gant en cuir, agrippant la paume ainsi que deux doigts. Le gardien de la pluie leva le poing, soulevant l'animal qui s'accrochait à lui. Le lionceau donna un coup de patte sur son bras, ses griffes ne parvenant pas à abîmer le manteau de l'homme. Ses pattes arrières se mirent à brasser l'air dans une pantomime de course.

Squalo observa l'animal grognon suspendu à sa main. Le petit lion avait un pelage blanc sur lequel il remarquait maintenant des rayures noires un peu floues. Peut-être était-ce un tigre, finalement, ou encore un lion avec pelage de jeunesse. Mais un lion ne devrait-il pas avoir des tâches, plutôt que des rayures? Laissant sans réponse cette question, l'assassin détailla les yeux rouges, furieux et impuissants, les oreilles rondes qui s'agitaient en laissant sortir une timide flamme du ciel, les pattes démesurées pour le corps, caractéristiques des bébés félins. Les griffes commençaient à apparaître, mais pour le moment les attaques du bébé restaient sans effet. Squalo avait l'impression de tenir un gros chaton mécontent. Et tenace.

Fatigué de le soutenir, le gardien de la pluie secoua son bras, faisant lâcher le lionceau qui atterrit maladroitement sur le bureau et siffla de colère. Laissant là la boîte-arme, il contourna le bureau pour récupérer les papiers dont il avait besoin. C'était dans un des tiroirs. Ignorant les miaulements indignés, il en ouvrit un, récupéra les feuilles et se mit à les recompter rapidement.

Il en manquait une. Jurant intérieurement, il parcourut des yeux le bureau. Ah.

– Foutu Boss de merde, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

Xanxus avait visiblement tout laissé en plan pour aller dormir, indifférent aux dégâts qu'aurait pu causer l'animal. Heureusement, le mini-chat ne s'était pas attaqué à la feuille abandonnée sur le bureau et n'avait pas non renversé le verre d'alcool dessus.

Squalo se pencha et saisit la feuille d'un geste rapide. Une patte griffue s'écrasa avec une demi-seconde de retard à l'endroit où se trouvait le papier et sa main droite.

– Voi, tu attendras d'avoir grandi pour m'emmerder, se moqua le squale en donnant une pichenette derrière l'oreille du lionceau, le faisant tomber en arrière.

– Miaaaaaaou!

La boîte-arme était visiblement en colère. Elle donna une série de coups de pattes furieux sur le bureau, griffant le vernis, puis s'attaqua aux objets à sa portée. Squalo haussa un sourcil moqueur. Une vraie réplique miniature de Xanxus. Le presse-papier résista aux attaques, étant trop lourd pour l'animal. Voyant ce dernier renoncer à mettre par terre la boule de verre, le commandant Varia déplaça d'une dizaine de centimètres une petite sculpture en métal qui décorait le bureau. Celle-là valait quatre mois de son salaire, autant ne pas la laisser détruire par un chaton en colère.

Le lionceau le fusilla du regard avant de se jeter sur la sculpture et de tenter d'y planter les crocs.

– Il a un naturel contrariant, songea le squale en rencontrant le regard mi-furieux mi-provocateur de l'animal.

– Vooi, lâche ça, ordonna-t-il d'un ton fatigué, sans faire un geste.

Après tout, si Xanxus voulait garder son bureau intact, il n'avait qu'à ne pas y mettre son chat. Ce dernier repoussa sa victime métallique et fixa la bague de Squalo avant de se mettre à bailler puis à couiner d'un air mécontent, montrant les dents.

– Miaaaaiiin !

L'ignorant, le second Varia tourna le dos et se prépara à sortir. Un cliquetis de griffes sur le sol lui apprit que la boîte-arme le suivait. Squalo jeta un regard agacé à l'animal qui mordait maintenant sa botte. Le félin devait aussi avoir faim à l'heure qu'il était. Par contre, il était encore assez peu lucide quant au choix de ses proies.

– Voii, toi !

Il tira le félin par la peau du cou, le décrochant sans difficultés malgré ses protestations et ses coups de pattes véhéments.

– Reste-là, lui ordonna-t-il en balançant le félin sifflant sur le bureau.

Ce dernier dérapa sur la surface cirée et se raccrocha difficilement avec ses griffes avant de se jeter une deuxième fois sur le Varia qui l'intercepta en plein vol. Avisant le verre d'alcool encore plein sur le bureau, Squalo bloqua sur le plan de travail le lionceau et le lui renversa sur le crâne. Un verre de moins qu'il prendrait dans les cheveux.

L'effet fut immédiat. Miaulant d'un air lamentable, le boîte-arme partit se cacher dans un coin de la pièce. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Squalo sortit du bureau avec les papiers voulus.

Et dut y retourner dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il manquait juste une signature de son Boss. Mais maintenant, la sieste de Xanxus devait être terminée, à l'heure qu'il était.

– Vooi ! Boss de merde ! Tu me fais remplir des papiers déjà remplis ! brailla-t-il en ouvrant brutalement la porte.

Il se figea sur le seuil. La scène devant lui était légèrement surréaliste. Xanxus était affalé comme à son habitude dans le fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau. Le lionceau était pelotonné sur ses genoux, émettant des « muu muu » misérables. Xanxus lui tapotait le dos, un verre d'alcool dans l'autre main, ce qui semblait réconforter la petite bête, même si son propriétaire ne semblait pas vraiment concerné par ses états d'âme.

– Euh...

Comme s'ils avaient préparé le numéro à l'avance, la Boss et le lionceau relevèrent la tête simultanément, jetant un regard mauvais à l'intrus. L'animal se mit à miauler, mécontent.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna Xanxus.

Squalo reprit ses esprits.

– C'est un lion ? demanda-t-il en regardant la bête qui venait de sauter sur le bureau.

– Un ligre.

– Ah.

Laissant de côté toute question concernant le mini-chat, le second de la Varia agita les papiers qu'il avait en main.

– Il ne manque que ta signature, vooi ! Je peux pas faire ça à ta place !

– Pas vu, répondit laconiquement le brun en reportant son attention sur son verre d'alcool.

– Maintenant tu sais ! Et évite de cramer ces papiers-là, Boss de merde !

Un verre passa à deux millimètres de la tempe de Squalo, éclaboussant ses cheveux au passage. Une lueur satisfaite passa dans les yeux du lionceau qui se mit à bailler ostensiblement avant d'essayer d'attraper la bague de son maître. Ce dernier lui mit une pichenette, exactement comme l'épéiste quelques minutes plus tôt. Il aurait à manger plus tard. L'animal descendit du bureau pour aller attaquer un fauteuil, mécontent, sous le regard blasé de l'épéiste qui tâtait les dégâts du vin avec fureur.

– Besta, grogna Xanxus.

La boîte-arme se détourna de sa cible avec mauvaise humeur, avant de finir par sauter dedans pour faire une sieste. Squalo ne put s'empêcher que c'était un nom bien prétentieux pour une boule de poils couineuse. Il quitta enfin le bureau, furieux.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit Besta petit. Son petit requin grandit rapidement pour devenir un gros squale féroce qui tenta plusieurs fois de manger l'espèce de rat à fourrure de Bel. Le pan de Lussuria fit un soir son apparition pour faire la roue dans la salle à manger en plein milieu du repas. Xanxus ne sembla pas en vouloir pour l'interruption (Pavone di Sereno s'était échappé de la chambre pour rejoindre son maître) peut-être avait-il été curieux de voir la boîte-arme. Levi avait voulu montrer sa raie manta en exclusivité à Xanxus, un échec. Et personne d'autre que Squalo n'avait vu le ligre du brun. En dépit de la curiosité de tous, Xanxus n'avait pas voulu le montrer.

..oOoOo..

Les retrouvailles eurent lieu un mardi matin pluvieux, un mois après, alors que Squalo rentrait d'entraînement pour se plonger dans la paperasse habituelle en maudissant Levi de ne pas être assez intelligent pour le remplacer et Xanxus pour sa fainéantise.

– Voi, boss ! Ne me dis pas qu'il en reste encore ! vociféra-t-il comme à son habitude en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Le bureau était vide, les rideaux fermés. Squalo entra, intrigué, ayant comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu la situation. Son boss était-il _encore_ en train de dormir ? Il entendit un bruit de respiration lourde derrière le bureau.

Le Varia se tendit. Ce n'était pas Xanxus. Puis le ligre entra dans son champ de vision.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait pas mal grandit. Ses yeux rouges et furieux n'avaient pas changé, mais Besta faisait maintenant au moins un mètre au garrot. Il avait maintenant une grosse crinière, mais aussi de grosses pattes. De grosses griffes. Et une ÉNORME rancune envers Squalo.

Le félin bondit vers sa proie qui esquiva sur le côté en pensant qu'il devait être maintenant trop gros pour couiner d'un air mignon. La porte se fracassa sous le choc de l'attaque. Squalo alluma sa flamme en catastrophe, réussissant à parer de justesse un rugissement mi-ciel mi-tempête qui l'aurait consumé s'il l'avait touché. L'armoire derrière lui n'eut pas cette chance et vit exploser sa partie supérieure.

– Vooi ! Saloperie ! s'énerva le Varia en se relevant, son épée sortie.

– RRRRRR ! répondit le ligre, faisant sursauter Lussuria qui passait dans le couloir.

Ce dernier jeta un œil effaré par la porte détruite du bureau avant de battre en retraite devant le fauve.

– Ma, ma, Xanxus-chan a vraiment une box-arme impressionnante, commenta-t-il en voyant Squalo repousser difficilement une nouvelle attaque. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Bonne chance, Squ-chan !

Et il s'enfuit rapidement en direction des quartiers de Levi avec qui il avait parié sur l'identité de la boîte-arme du boss.

– Arrive ! grogna le squale en direction du ligre qui gronda en retour.

– Tu t'amuses bien, déchet ? s'enquit une voix rocailleuse à quelques mètres sur sa gauche.

– Voi ! Xanxus ! Rappelle ta putain de bestiole ! vociféra Squalo en gardant un œil sur le félin qui l'observait d'un air méchant.

L'autre marcha tranquillement vers son fauteuil pour s'y laisser tomber.

– Tu es trop bruyant, lança-t-il pour toute réponse, attrapant la carafe d'alcool sur le bureau. Crève en silence.

– Connard, siffla le squale en levant son épée vers le félin qui se ramassait sur lui même.

Cette saloperie ciel-tempête allait lui sauter dessus. Et ce n'était pas dit que son Boss ne tirerait pas.

– Bang !

Squalo eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter de la trajectoire de la flamme. Mais pas de celle du ligre qui le projeta contre les débris de l'armoire derrière lui.

– Humpf ! grogna le varia, le souffle coupé par le choc et la douleur.

Les griffes du ligre s'enfonçaient dans son épaule droite. L'homme sentit le souffle chaud de l'animal sur son front.

– Merde ! pensa-t-il avec fureur.

Un bruit de liquide lui apprit que Xanxus se resservait un verre. Et avant que Squalo ne puisse faire autre chose, l'armoire s'effondra sur les deux combattants. Une bouteille fendue se cassa au dessus d'eux dans un bruit sec, écrasée par la pression des planches. Le ligre gronda et secoua la tête, écartant les débris qui étaient sur lui et dégageant la vue à Squalo. Le commandant Varia put voir à cette occasion que son Boss se fichait royalement de son sort, lui préférant comme d'habitude son verre d'alcool. Besta reporta son attention sur sa victime, dévoilant ses crocs.

Le gardien de la pluie Varia se demanda s'il allait vraiment mourir comme ça, parce qu'il avait réveillé Xanxus en allant dans le bureau. Boss de merde. Qui allait finir alcoolique, en plus.

Un liquide froid lui tomba sur le visage, le faisant sursauter. C'était la bouteille cassée qui vidait son contenu sur eux.

..oOoOo..

Il y avait eu un moment de silence durant lequel Squalo n'osa pas regarder son boss. L'expression de Xanxus lui rappelait... Et bien, la tête qu'un mafioso affiche en voyant sa super boîte-arme partir se cacher sous le tapis en chouinant parce qu'elle a pris trois gouttes d'alcool sur le museau. Un mélange d'incrédulité totale, d'ahurissement et de consternation qui avait de bonnes chances d'évoluer en crise de rage dont lui-même ferait les frais.

Squalo s'était finalement relevé pour observer son Boss qui lui-même fixait la grosse bosse du tapis. Le silence était épais comme du caramel, seulement rompu par les « mu...mu » étouffés qu'émettait pathétiquement Besta.

– Tu parles d'une réussite de dressage, se moqua silencieusement le commandant Varia. Une terreur qu'on fait fuir avec un verre d'eau.

A côté de lui, l'explosion n'allait pas tarder, et il espérait que ce serait sur Besta plutôt que sur lui.

– Déchet... commença Xanxus d'une voix déformée par la colère.

Ce n'était pas pour lui. Squalo se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Il allait peut-être pouvoir partir discrètement.

Une flamme apparut dans la main de Xanxus. L'épéiste était à un mètre de la porte.

– Un mot là dessus déchet et tu es mort, le menaça la voix grave dans son dos.

Squalo sortit en silence. Une explosion retentit, faisant vibrer les murs. Parvenu à vingt mètres de là, le squale soupira d'agacement.

– Foutu boss de merde !

Pour une fois, la corvée de paperasse semblait être reportée. Squalo sourit et décida de repartir s'entraîner. Il croisa Levi qui le fusilla du regard en se précipitant vers le bureau de Xanxus, inconscient du piège dans lequel il se précipitait.

Levi s'en tira avec une semaine d'hôpital pour avoir voulu voir Besta, mais sans avoir réussi à le voir. Personne n'ayant deviné juste pour la boîte-arme de Xanxus (Levi penchait pour le tigre et Lussuria le lion), le pari fut annulé. Et la routine reprit pour de bon dans la Varia.

..oOoOo..

Squalo fusilla du regard le ligre qui l'observait d'un air mauvais. Xanxus était concentré, pour ne pas changer, sur le contenu de son verre et la sieste à venir.

– Rrrr, fit le félin qui n'aimait décidément pas Squalo.

– Couché ! répliqua ce dernier en lui balançant le contenu de la carafe qui restait sur le bureau.

Ce fut une très mauvaise idée.

– Comme tu peux le voir, déchet, son petit « problème » a été corrigé, lâcha le chef de la Varia en jetant un regard indifférent à son second qui venait d'être jeté à terre par un Besta plutôt hargneux.

Ignorant les « Mais empêche-le de me bouffer ! », Xanxus saisit une bouteille derrière lui. L'honneur était sauf. Besta ne chouinait plus à la moindre goutte de liquide sur son pelage, fut-elle de l'alcool ou de l'eau. Et surtout, personne ne l'avait vu lui faire un câlin pour le consoler. Ces boîtes-armes du type ciel étaient tellement sensibles...

* * *

><p><strong>ligre<strong>(n,m) : Superbe et dangereux félin né de l'union d'une tigresse et d'un lion mâle _(source : Levi __A Than)_ boule de poils chouineuse, hydrophobe et rancunière craint probablement la pluie et n'aime donc pas son gardien_ (source : Superbi Squalo)_ Un lion _(source : Lussuria)._

* * *

><p>J'espère que la fic vous a plu!<p>

Pour ceux qui veulent voir un lionceau "rugir", je leur suggère de chercher "Lion Cub Gives Us His Best Roar " dans youtube ^^.


End file.
